Star Wars:Behind The Scenes
by F1REKING
Summary: Welcome to Star Wars:Behind The Scenes.This is the First Season Of the 5 Season I'll be making,so enjoy.
1. The Beginning

Palpatine Walks around the Death Star Looking for Vader.He sees some alcohol spilled on the floor and follows the trail.The trail leads Palpatine to The Janitors closet.When Palpatine opens the closet He sees a couple of gasoline cans,as he enter to inspect it the door behind him closes and locked from the other side Palpatine tried to open it anyway possible.But on the other side it's Vader that locked the door.He walks 10 Steps away from the door to the end of the gasoline trail and lights a match.As he hears Palpatine Screaming for his life in the closet,He looks at the match closely then he throws it to the grown causing the trail to set itself on fire.It slowly Reaches for the Janitor's Closet.Then Palpatine from the closet smelled the fire and panicked even more.The fire eventually got to The Janitor's Closet and burned Palpatine Alive.After and hours Vader came back holding a Whiskey bottle and the key to the Janitor's Closet.He opened up the closet to see Palpatine on the floor burned and in pain.Vader looked down at him and said...

Darth Vader:Now can I go on My Vacation?

Palpatine:I you kidding me right now (coughing)Take me to the Hospital and then I'll let you go.

Vader picks up Palpatine with the force and then He throws Palpatine through the Window.Vader inside his mask smiled and said to himself...

Darth Vader:He didn't say Which Hospital He wanted to go to.Hey Gary get my Stardestroyer ready!

As Palpatine slowly drifted through space Burnt and naked while be being curled up into a ball he thought to himself...

Palpatine:Another Day at the Death star they said,You might have fun at the Death Star They said.How is floating through the vacuum of space burnt and naked Fun Huh!Did you think about that huh Gary.

As Palpatine said that last part Vader's Stardestroyer Hits Palpatine like a bug on a windshield.As Gary looks up he sees Palpatine and says to Vader...

Gary the stormtrooper:Sir What is our code For Roadkill in space?

Vader Looks at him and says...

Darth Vader:I don't know just scrape them of and clean it later.Oh Hi Palpatine,Nice Day we're having right Gary.

Gary the stormtrooper:Yeah,very nice day we're having right Vader.

Darth Vader:Definitely a good day,So Palpatine since today's a good for I don't know giving a paid vacation to your best friend.

Gary the stormtrooper:And maybe a paid vacation for a stormtrooper like me.

Palpatine looks at Vader and Gary and said...

Palpatine:Get me inside and I'll give you both a paid vacation.

Vader and Gary sent stormtroopers to pickup Palpatine.When Palpatine was finally there they gave him a new robe and gave him a serum that healed his skin instantly.Vader and Gary look at Palpatine In excitement and say...

Darth Vader:So where's our paid Vacation.

Palpatine:Oh you're right,Tarkin,barry.congratulations on your paid vacation.So go pack your stuff and here's the tickets.Have fun. you two.

As Palpatine turned around he sees Vader and Gary angry at him and says...

Darth Vader:Where's our vacation you little Shit!

Gary the stormtrooper:Yeah you promised us--

Palpatine: I didn't promise you anything.I said "Get me inside and I'll give you both a paid vacation" But I didn't say who I was gonna give the vacation to.so if you both don't want to lose your jobs then get back to work.

As Vader and Gary walked away they we're both angry and defeated. Palpatine looks at the window and sees the cold vacuum of space and says to himself Today was a good day.As he was victorious he turned around and tripped over Luke and hit his face on a pie.As He tried to get up he sees everyone around him laugh and he sees Vader and Gary laughing in the background as Palpatine was full of rage he yelled...

Palpatine: Vader!!!

Then the camera zooms out and shows the logo.

 **Star Wars:Behind The Scenes**

 **More Chapters Coming Soon.** **Probably.**


	2. The Scientist

**Author's Notes**

 **Hey,Everyone here's the next chapter to the story.I'll be adding an OC me and my friend Created Together.**

 **Here's A Discription of the character.**

 **Name:John Will Hemsworth**

 **Height:6'2**

 **Original Family:Unknown**

 **Adopted Family:Unknown**

 **Hair style:50% Tarkin's hair style**

 **Hair color:50%Grey and 50% White with a little bit of silver.**

 **Age:44**

 **Backstory:Unknown,Yet.**

 **Personality:Kind,caring,Quiet,calm,strategist,Intelligent,Dangerous,Dark Past,Comedic,persuasive,Deadly,Powerful,Vengeful,calculating,cunning,British,Etc.**

 **professions:Scientist,Mercenary,Assasin,Doctor,Weapons expert,2nd Smartest person in the multiverse,Force user,5th Most powerful Person in the Multiverse,Demolitionist,Kill Count-An Entire Dimension,Tech Expert,Engineer,Magic User,Dimensional Traveler,Time traveler,alchemist,Etc.**

 **And That's all for now I know I'm missing a couple things but I think that covers most of it.I hope you enjoy.**

Vader wakes up from his sleep he looks to his left and sees that Padme already left the bed and woke up.Vader gets out of bed and gets a phone call from palpatine.Vader being himself ignores the phone call and walks to the kitchen.Once he got there he got another phone call from palpatine,Vader did what he did before and ignores palpatine again.He looks at the living room and sees luke watching TV and leia Texting Someone.Vader looks around the fridge and sees if there's anything to eat once he saw nothing he went to the living room to make an announcement.Once he changed his clothes and saw that Padme finished changing,Vader stood In front of the Kids and said...

Vader:Ok,We're going to IHOP!

Luke:Really,you're taking us out for Breakfast!

Vader:Yes,But i'm only taking half the Family.

Leia:So a Father-Daughter Breakfast.

Vader:No,more like A Husband and Wife Breakfast.

Luke:What,but there's no Food in the Fridge.

Vader:Luke,look at me.

Luke:(looks at Vader while crying a little)What?

Vader:Get a job.

Luke slowly curls up into a ball and starts sobbing on the living room floor.

Leia:What About me?

Vader:Oh,Here's a 100 Dollars.

Luke:b..b...b..but why does she get money But I don't.

Vader:Oh,Well She has A job and is responsible.

Luke:oh,Ok.

Vader:And because she's my favorite.

Luke:What!?

Vader:Padme get in the car.

Luke:Is that true?

Vader:Luke,I'm gonna tell you the truth,You're a little Bitch.Ok,goodbye.

Eventually Padme and Vader make it to IHOP.They park the ship and get inside to they're seats.

Padme:So what did you say to luke while I was In the car.

Vader:Do you want the Truth or a lie.

Padme:The one that doesn't ruin my good morning.

Vader:I Told luke That his hair is falling off.

Padme:That sounds like a lie but sure i'll go with it.

As they we're waiting for the pancakes to get there Vader got another phone call from Palpatine.Vader was so tired of Palpatine calling him he threw the phone out the window and it hit some random civillian.Then after that Padme got a phone call and said to Vader...

Padme:It's for you and do me A Favor and don't break My phone.

Vader:I can't make any promises.

Vader answers the phone with an Angry and low tone.and Says...

Vader:What do you want,Sheev?

Palpatine:It's Palpatine,And I've been trying to call you all day why didn't you pick up?

Vader:(Turns around and sees ambulance with injured civillian)Lost my phone.

Palpatine:Riiiiight...Anyway,I Found A guy in an escape pod in one of my storage facilities In Cryogenic stasis INSIDE the pod.

Vader:I'm Sorry,i'll I heard was a conversation with nothing important in it.

Palpatine:(Sighs)The point is I need you to help me interview the Caveman when you're done.

Vader:Fine I'll be there in-(Signals Padme if it should be one or two hours he should be late)(Padme signals for two hours)-Two hour From now.

Palpatine:Ok,and Don't be late This is the third time this week.

Vader:Whatever.(Hangs up)

Padme:What's going on at work?

Palpatine:It's just Palpatine Bitching for me to go to the Death Star to Interview some Caveman.I Could be doing something more important today.

Padme:Like What?

Vader just sits there in silence thinking of what else to do that isn't Death Star related.

Vader:Oh Shit...

Padme:What happened?

Vader:I just realized I have nothing else to do besides the Death Star.Waiter...

Waiter:Yes,Sir.

Vader:Is there any Alcohol in this restaurant?

Waiter:Sorry,sir but no.

Vader:Oh,that's Fine I can Just Drink From My Stash.

Waiter:Uh,Sir there's no alcohol allowed in the restaurant.

Vader:This isn't alcohol,this is A straw that lead to a secret canaster in my robotic arm which I hide under...my...leather...gloves.

Waiter:Sir I'm gonna have to confiscate that from you.

Vader:There's no need to make A scene,I have 10 President friend that can pursade you into changing your mind.

Waiter:Are you trying to bribe me with(Counts the money) 200 Dollars,Sir?

Vader:Nooooooo,But if there's anyway to change your mind.

Waiter:I'm calling security.

Vader:Wait,Wait,Wait,Can I use the bathroom Before we finish our conversation.

Waiter:I guess?

Vader walks to the bathroom.Meanwhile Padme kept repeating in her mind...

Padme:(Please don't do it,Please don't do it,Please Anakin Don't Do It!)

As the lights flickered for a few second,there was an explosion coming from the bathroom.As the employees went to check the bathroom they saw Vader Running away From the restaurant,as they saw him run,He ran around the restaurant and through the windows he said to Padme...

Vader:I'll come back for you.eventually.

Padme:(Dammit Anakin,Can we once go to a restaurant and not have you blow up a Bathroom).

Waiter:Um,Excuse me,Ms. you're gonna have to pay for that.

After an Hour vader made it back to the Death Star.He made it to the science department and waited to talk to Palpatine.

Palpatine:Hey,you came early did you're plans change.

Vader:Something Like that,Now can We hurry up I need to pick up My Wife, From Jail.

Palpatine:Shouldn't it be the other way around...

Vader:Shut up,And move on.

The Scientist prepared the Escape Pod in the middle of the Testing Area.They ripped the pieces of the escape pod little by little until they eventually go the ice.They broke the Ice until the ice cracked in half.The man in the ice stood up slowly And looked around the room counting every person around him,he looked through the mirror and Saw Vader and Palpatine.When He did He kicked the blaster out of the stormtrooper's hand,kicked it over his head,grabbed the gun mid-air and shot all the guards and scientist in the room.The scientist in the spectator room next to Palpatine and Vader Said...

Scientist:Sir,He killed everyone in 5 Seconds Tops.What Should we do now?

Palpatine:Well don't just stand there, throw put some knockout gas in there and Flush him out.

Vader:Can I keep him as a Pet?

Scientist:Wait,you want to keep a Psychotic Murder Caveman as a Pet?

Vader:Oh,really your going to jugde what I want to keep as a pet!

Scientist:Well,there's some acceptions for what's a normal pet.

Vader:Normal pet.Normal Pet!We're in Fucking space and your talking to me about What Would be a Normal Pet.

Scientist:Well not Everybody has this weird PsychoTic Murder trait that your Family Has!

Vader:Did you just call My Family PsychoTic Murders That's mostly true.Only 50%Of the Family Has at least murdered One person.

Scientist:So you do admit your Family Are Psycho Murderers!

Vader:Yes,but only Half the Family are Psycho Murderers.

Palpatine:Hey!Hey!Hey!If both of you are done Fighting.The Caveman escaped.

Vader,Palpatine and the Scientist look at the vent in the room and sees the vent is open.

Vader and The Scientist:Why Didn't you tell us earlier!!!

Palpatine:Because,you two kept bickering with each other back and forth.

Vader:There's a Psycho Murderer Caveman and you've been standing there Doing nothing to try to find him!

Scientist:You could've stopped us at anytime,To tell us if our lives we're in Danger because of the Caveman that Came from your Storage Unit!

Palpatine:I'm not gonna get Yelled at by a Clone scientist and by a Depressed Leathery Motorcicle gang member!

Vader:You done?

Palpatine:Yes,I think.

Scientist:Good,because now the responsible people are gonna clean up your mess.

Vader:Sheesh,You think with all that time he could have made a "I'm Sorry" Pie while we we're talking.

Scientist:Yeah,and he says that the Stormtroopers are the Screw-ups.

Vader and the Scientist walk away from Palpatine to look for the Caveman.Palpatine Just stands in the spectating room and says to himself...

Palpatine:Oh,Look at me I'm a scientist,Oh,look at me I'm a Billionaire Sith With a Family.

Vader:Palpatine!Get over here and help clean you're mess.

Eventually they got some motion sensor equipment,Some Knockout Gas and Armor just in case.They walk around the hallways looking for the Caveman.

Vader:Oh,did you get anything yet.Did you get anything yet.Did you get anything yet.

Scientist:Ask 5 more time and maybe something will actually happen.

Palpatine:Will both of you shut up and listen for anything.

The Three look infront of them and see a shadow slowly marching towards them.They get the Blasters and Knockout Gas Ready at the First sight of the Caveman.The shadow slowly gets bigger and closer until it showed who it was.The camera starts close to the boots,moving up and back at the same time to reveal that it's...Krennic.They Put down they're Weapons,They look at Krennic and say...

Palpatine:What are you doing walking menicingly In the hallway?

Krennic:Looking For you.Someone broke into my room and use my--I mean someones sowing machine that they for some reason put in my room,ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha...ha.

Vader:Besides your little sowing session.They'res a Psycho Caveman on the loose somewhere in the Death Star.

Krennic:They Probably use my--I mean the sowing machine that mysteriously appeared in my Room.

Also Where did this...Caveman Come from?

Vader:Palpatine.It's all Palpatine's Fault.

Krennic:Let's Deal with the problem at hand.Ok,Do you have any idea of where the caveman is?

Scientist:No,But we have some Motion sensors and Some knockout gas.

Krennic:Ok,I'll report this to the stormtrooper through the comms.This is Director Orson Krennic Reporting in.There Appears to be a "Caveman" running around the Death Star.

Stormtrooper:There's no Caveman.But there is an Uninvited and Unannounced guest.

Krennic:Where is this uninvited guest?

Stormtrooper:In Vader's room in the Bar,Vader To us to Build.

Vader:If That Bitch touches any of my liquor!I'm gonna make sure That they End up like the Caveman when I find both of them!

Palpatine:Vader!The Guest could be important!

Vader:Not after I'm Done with them!

Vader Angrily marched into his Room to "Investigate" the person that in his Bar.Palpatine tried as much as he could to stop Vader from Killing the uninvited Guest.MeanWhile Krennic Was just walking Calmly behind both of them.After a few minutes They made it to Vader's room.

Vader:If you touched my Liquor I will...

John Hemsworth:You'll do what?

The Three just stand there in confusion as the caveman they we're trying to experiment has somehow, sowed his own clothes,Learned how to speak,use Futuristic technology and knows how to make his own alcoholic drinks.

John Hemsworth:So are all of you just going to stand there or are you three going to sit down.

Krennic:H..H..How did you past security?

Palpatine:H..How did you become so civilized in just 2 hours?

Vader:And how do you make this drink?I will pay you if I have to.(Drinks a little more)You know what I'll give what I offered,Double it and give you my ship.Also give me another refill.

John Hemsworth:Tempting,But I have to leave now.

Palpatine:What you think you can just drink some of our alcohol,Shoot some of our scientist and take one of our blasters and get away with?

John Hemsworth:Hm,That's Funny.

Krennic:What is?

John Hemsworth:That you think you can stop me.

Vader:You'd you like to work for us?

John Looks at them Straight in the eye.Cold,empty and emotionless eyes.The kind of eyes from someone who would destroy a universe and not feel anything.They stare into you're soul and Pierce you're very sense of living.John Looks at Vader who seems completely Drunk and says...

John Hemsworth:Sure,I don't see why not.

Krennic and Palpatine:What?That easily.

John Hemsworth:Yeah,None of you are a Threat to me.So I might as well join your silly little Goverment status.

Althought I will need a place to make my Lab.

Vader:Take my room,Just give my another refill and I'll be happy.

John Hemsworth:Sure,I Why not.

John and Vader shake hands.Krennic and Palpatine still sit there completely shocked at how easy the situation was.John started making another Drink for Vader and Vader Was trying to stay awake to drink again.Palpatine and Krennic stand up and walk away to speak in the hallway.Palpatine starts the conversation and says...

Palpatine:So...That's it?

Krennic:Yeah,I guess we have a New employee.But what position should we put him in.

John Hemsworth:The Highest Rwnk there is for a scientist and the 5th Highest Ranking person in the intire Status of this Goverment.

Krennic:The position he's asking for is a Rank Higher than Mine!

Palpatine:But Me,Vader,Thrawn And Tarkin are Higher Ranked then him.

Krennic:Half of those people you mentioned won't listen or care for what I say.

Palpatine:Atleast you have the other half.

Krennic and Palpatine walk back into what used to be Vader's room.

Palpatine:So...Welcome to the Death Star,I guess.

John Hemsworth:I would have said the same to you.So it looks like you've agreed to my term.Now I will be working for you.I'll return tomorrow to start Working.Have his stuff cleared out by tomorrow.

Palpatine:Ok,See you tomorrow.Maybe this will work out better than we thought.

Krennic:Don't Forget the Maybe.

Palpatine:Come on Vader,let's move your stuff to a different room.

Vader:5 More minutes.

Palpatine:Fine,I'll go get the papers and by the time I get back you better be at least sleeping in the hallway.Wow,Now I know how Padme feels like when she talks to luke.

The camera slowly Zooms near Vader's helmet.Then the next second he wake up and says...

Vader:Oh Shit!I forgot about Padme!

The scene changes to the Coruscant in a Small prison cell with Padme saying to herself...

Padme:He'll be here any second now...Now...Now...Now?..Now.I'm gonna be stuck here.

Then above her bed was a prisoner who said...

Shmi Skywalker:Trust me,Once he realizes your useless.He'll just throw you away like the Iphone 7.(Sighs)This is the life you sign up for so there's no point in complaining about it.

Padme:You don't know my Husband, he'll pick me up,right?

Shmi Skywalker:Kid,I'm his mother and he still abandoned me.

Padme:What?He Told me you Died in A car accident and that you didn't love me for who I was.

Shmi Skywalker:Huh,clever,Probably gonna be the same excuse that he's gonna use for he's kids.if you and him even have kids.We'll at least we can talk to each other in the mean time.

Padme:No,I believe he'll pick me up.Any second Now.Any second Now.

The camera slowly pans away from the cell then it zooms out the building,then the city,then the planet,then it stop at the Title of the show.

 **Star Wars:Behind The Scenes**

 **Chapter 3 Coming Soon**


End file.
